Hanya
by ArinaAsh
Summary: Mungkin memang benar, mereka hanya bisa menjalin hubungan seperti ini. KuraHaru.


**Daiya no A milik Terajima Yuuji**

 **Warning : BL(of course), KuraxHaru, Typo(s), Gaje, berbelit-belit, OOC, no-beta, dll.**

 **By : Arina Ash**

 **Saya menolak menyesali keberadaan fic ini.**

OooOooO

Latihan hari ini berjalan begitu berat. Mungkin itulah yang dipikirkan oleh para pujangga tim Seido. Apalagi kapten dan wakil kapten mereka yang nggak waras-waras amat, latihan hari ini menjadi neraka bagi mental dan raga mereka.

Sementara sang kapten sibuk meneriaki dua pitcher yang beradu skill sampai lupa waktu sang wakil kapten malah,

"Eh Y-You-san?"

membiarkan dirinya menarik si permen gulali dan membawanya ke belakang gedung yang sepi pengunjung. Tidak peduli dengan wajah mereka yang sama-sama memerah. Tidak peduli juga dengan detak jantung mereka yang seolah berlomba. Oh tidak bukan tidak peduli, mereka hanya berusaha tidak peduli. Tapi nyatanya mereka tetap saja malu-malu.

"A-Aku lelah Haruichi." Kuramochi berkata sembari membenamkan Haruichi pada dadanya agar si kepala merah jambu tidak melihat semburat tomat di wajahnya. "Kau juga kan? Dan bila kembali ke kamar Bakamura dan Miyuki bakal mengacaukan semuanya."

Haruichi mengangguk. Seolah kata-kata enggan keluar dari mulutnya. Di bawah matahari yang hampir menghilang di telan ufuk barat, Haruichi hanya mampu mendengar degup jantung Kuramochi yang tak memelan bahkan ketika mereka mempertahankan posisi—duduk di bawah jendela gudang penyimpanan—selama hampir sepuluh menit.

Bukan berarti mereka tidak menikmatinya. Mungkin mereka bukan pasangan seperti Miyuki dan Sawamura yang berisik dan saling menggoda dimanapun mereka berada. Tapi satu waktu dimana mereka berdua dalam keheningan seperti ini saja sudah membuat kepala mereka seolah hampir pecah karena malu.

Mereka juga tidak terbiasa dengan kecupan-kecupan panas. Hanya bibir yang saling menempel tanpa adanya keberanian untuk bergerak lebih jauh. Hanya kecupan ringan pada pipi yang membuat mereka sama-sama salah tingkah. Hanya ciuman di dahi untuk menyatakan semua perasaan khawatir dan doa mereka. Hanya itu. Mereka mungkin sama sekali tidak berani untuk bertindak lebih jauh.

Setelah keheningan yang mereka nikmati terasa terlalu lama, Kuramochi berisiatif untuk menatap kekasihnya. Haruichinya. "Haruichi?" panggilnya.

"Ya, You-san?" Haruichi hanya bisa menurut ketika Kuramochi mendorong bahunya sedikit menjauh. Hanya sedikit karena Kuramochi tidak membiarkan Haruichi berada di luar jangkauannya. "J-jangan melihatku begitu," katanya terbata ketika menyadari Haruichi menatapnya dengan bingung dan sedikit semburat yang dengan cepat menebal dan segera menundukkan kepalanya.

"M-maaf."

"Tidak, bukan," Kuramochi gelagapan. "T-tapi jika kau menatapku seperti itu, aku ..."

Haruichi berdeham, "Ya ... aku mengerti," katanya. Melirik ke arah lain dalam gestur kikuk yang ketara.

Kuramochi menarik nafasnya dalam. Dia perlu mempersiapkan diri. "Haruichi," katanya. Nadanya terlihat lebih tenang dan yakin. "Lihat aku sekarang!"

Si kepala merah jambu melirik hati-hati. Dia belum terlalu siap untuk menatap langsung iris Kuramochi yang memandang dalam. Bahkan ketika hubungan diam-diam mereka berjalan hampir lima bulan keadaan mereka tetap tidak berubah. Malu-malu dan canggung.

Tangan Kuramochi menyisipkan helaian sehalus sutra di telinga kekasihnya. Untuk memudahkan ia menatap sepasang iris teduh yang dalam. Begitu jernih dan mempesona. Ia tidak pernah bisa merasa bosan menatap bola mata yang seolah menjeratnya.

"Haruichi, bolehkah?" katanya meminta izin.

Haruichi mengangguk. Menyembunyikan kedua bola mata itu ketika Kuramochi mendekatkan wajahnya. Bergerak mendekat dengan perlahan. Berhenti sebentar sebelum mempertemukan bibir mereka. Kemudian diam. Kuramochi ikut menutup matanya. Hanya sebuah sentuhan ringan. Namun beginilah cara mereka memandu kasih.

Kuramochi yang terlebih dahulu menjauhkan dirinya dengan sedikit terkaget ketika mendengar tapak kaki yang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka. Segera membantu Haruichi berdiri dan berlagak seolah tak terjadi apa-apa ketika pemilik langkah itu berdiri di sudut gedung menatap mereka dengan pandangan mencela.

"Kucari kemana-mana rupanya sedang memandu kasih, eh Kuramochi."

Sontak wajah Haruichi dan Kuramochi memerah. Sementara sang pemuda merah jambu menunduk dan menautkan jari kikuk, sang wakil kapten berteriak guna menahan malu. "K-KAMI TIDAK MELAKUKAN APAPUN, JANGAN MEMBUAT GOSIP YANG TIDAK-TIDAK!"

"Kau ini ya," desahnya seolah kecewa. Kemudian mengangkat kepalanya demi melemparkan senyum mengejek andalannya. "Masih saja malu-malu padahal sudah jelas kalian saling suka."

"B-Berisik, Miyuki." Kuramochi berteriak untuk awalnya namun dengan cepat menurunkan volumenya ketika merasa apa yang dikatakan Miyuki benar adanya.

Miyuki melambaikan tangannya, melenggang pergi dan meninggalkan kedua pasangan yang masih saling tatap dalam kikuk sembari berkata, "Jangan sampai membuat Haruichi tidak bisa tampil prima untuk pertandingan lusa, Kuramochi."

"AKU BUKAN KAU, BODOH!"

Dan ketika sosok kapten mereka menghilang. Kuramochi menghela nafas dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Haruichi, "Saatnya makan malam, kau juga belum mandi kan?"

Haruichi mengangguk menautkan jemarinya pada jari-jari Kuramochi dan berjalan beriringan sampai mereka menemukan orang lain selain mereka.

Mungkin mereka memang tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan malu-malu mereka, tapi toh mereka menikmati hubungan mereka.

 **END**

 **Receh.**

 **Haduh. KURAHARU ITU MANISNYA KEBANGETAN JADI AKU BINGUNG GIMANA CARANYA BIKIN PERMEN GULALI, EH MAKSUDNYA KURAHARU/capsnya nak**

 **Saya menulis ini sambil membayangkan warna pink, wkwk tapi itu bukan warna saya jadi mungkin agak beda.**

 **Okelah selesai. Hoya?**

 **Ini untuk kak Latte Amour semoga memuaskan wkwk**

 **YAK sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya.**


End file.
